A run in with the frog
by Mr.Buck Buck
Summary: This is the story of the weirdest most uncomfortable love triangle in history between Albana's own Don Phibianacci, Verruca of the oasis and Anura wife to the Don. See if Team Balandor can survive this domestic dispute, Now.


White Knight Chronicles Chapter 6: A desert encounter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Level 5's White Knight Chronicles 1 or 2. I am just Paraphrasing the story in a way that I see is more entertaining for myself and the viewers. For future reference the words I am using are not slang. The language is based on the character(s) accent. Thank you and enjoy.

We last lifted off with our band of heroes Leonard, Yulie, Me(Will), Eldore and our plus one guest Kara who has temporarily joined us on a mission to find her kidnapped sister. Unfortunately, we have just been stopped at the front gates by 2 of Albana's Leader "Don Phibianacci". The 2 slimy green frogs had told us that the Don is under the weather and isn't seeing anyone today. But they offered us an opportunity that may give us an audience with the Don if we were really despite. The 2 frogs began to talk amongst themselves about what we could do to get into the castle.

Why do I have the feeling that we are about to do something out of the ordinary," I said as I began to slowly get worried at the unknown task ahead of us.

Give us a sec, Ok mate," The first green frog asked and he flexed his index figure to signal for "One moment".

Um ok, but hurry lives are at stake," Leonard said as he was trying to speed up the frog's conversation.

We don't have time for this! We need to hurry if we're going to save the princess and Kara's sister," Yulie said as the also tries to help speed up the conversation between the frog's as well.

'Ang on a minute. Sheesh," The second frog yells.

Now do you think we should them about the – You know," The first frog said.

Hmmmmm I don't know mate," Responded the second frog said as they continued to converses between themselves.

The conversation continued for over 5 minutes. I sat down and took my boots off for a second. As I looked to see if anyone was looking I sniffed my newly bought boot from 3 days ago. To my pleasure and displeasure the boot and taken my scent of my own feet. Good news they felt good. Bad news they stank! Yulie then rests her chin on of Leonard shoulder. Leonard patted her head and told her to hang in there. Yulie took to these words and wipe a bit of sweat from her face and sat down on a bench right next to me. I gave her a smile and she gave me a small smile back. The reason why Yulie's smile was a small is because of the waiting and the heat so I didn't tell her to cheer up, because she was being grilled under the heat. Eldore also took a seat right in front of me and Yulie where the shade had casted it shadow. Soon afterwards Leonard and Kara sat down on the bench with me and Yulie. As we sat there waiting for the 2 frogs to help us our two emissaries of the Don had given each other firm nods and had walked up to us to tell us what news they had come up with.

Mm, alrite then sorry for the wait folks, now there is one way to help the boss of his sickness and I think you're the lot to help us," The first frog says.

We reckon that when the don is feeling like is self again, he might be willing to let you in wif open arms and wha not," the second frog says.

Really, that's great. So what exactly do we have to do to help the Don feel better," I asked as I sat up to hear the frogs more clearly.

Well you see, the boss is rather suffering under the pangs of well you what's the word um – "Love"," The second frog says.

Huh, Love," I said in a confused tone.

Yup, L.O.V.E love. The boss is love struck, he is," The first frog says.

So here's the skiny: you lot go and scamper on into the oasis in the north, find it's most beautiful and famous diva. Her name is "Verruca" by the way. And make sure you give her this little letter on behaf the boss," The first frog explained.

Leonard received the Love Letter!

See she gets this little note ok kid? If the don stays sick no one will get business done," The first frog said.

Hold on now. Why do we have to do it? Why not just take it yourself," Leonard asked.

Hm. You could ask that: It's a reasonable question as it is. But who'd want any part of this stupid-," Before the first toad could finish his sentence he had been hit in the throat by the second frog.

Well now you know. We're not exactly the best bet for a job like this or desert travel. You lot have a lot more experience in the sands than we do so best of luck to ya," Said the second frog.

Yulie then walks up to Leonard's side and asks: Love-struck huh? You believe this?

I had also wanted to see this letter. So I looked over Leonard's shoulder and saw a purple and gold like envelope.

Well it seems like a fancy enough letter. Maybe the Don really is in love. You never know," I said.

Love-struck or not Phibianacci has complete control of Albana. If he wants a stake we ask "medium or well-done"," Kara said.

Looks like we have no other option than to do what they say," Eldore said in an annoyed tone.

As we all knew we had to go back into the desert we slowly made our way towards the nearest exit. Yulie had her hands open up to about her shoulder with her hands turned oppositely from one another showing she had given up the reason to fight this anymore. My head dropped as I was now feeling the effects of the heat, but I sucked it up and followed the group as usual.

Ugh what don't time for this," Leonard said in an irritated tone.

I know this is ridiculous. But we have no choice Leo. Let's just get this over with as fast as we can," I said to Leonard while trying to calm him.

Ugh fine. Let's go," Leonard said to me.

Hey look at the bright side we are going to an oasis town. That outta be interesting," Yulie said.

O yeah those 2 frogs did say something about a oasis in the north. So let's go and cool off," I said as I got more and more excited.

As we all walked towards the entrance of the Albana we had now reentered the Lagnish Desert.

The Lagnish Desert

Ah the desert again. It's always nice to be burned in its heat," I said sarcastically.

Ugh I am really starting to hate the desert," Leonard said as he placed his hand on his head.

No more complaining Leonard. Phibianacci is a powerful man…. Or whatever he may be that rules the arms trade in this continent. And word has it, he owns technology that allows him to fuse weapons and make them more powerful," Eldore explained.

Whoa. So I could make my sword stronger? SO much stronger that it would hurt that black knight guy," I asked Eldore.

Well the knight's armor is made of ancient minerals that do not exist in this life time," Eldore said.

Really, O well I guess I'll just have to make my weapon stronger than with regular minerals," I said in a disappointed tone.

Well perhaps if you were to obtain some of the knight's armor fragments or sword fragments. You them make armor or weapons that would surely hurt even the strongest of knight's. In fact, that's not a bad idea. All in all the Don is a powerful ally, provided we manage to get him on our side," Eldore said.

O yeah now I'm getting excited," I said as I began to image all the types of weapons I could make. (Wait a second come to think of it…) I thought to myself.

Wow, I'm impressed," Kara said as she slowly turned around.

What can I say I get out of the house a lot," Eldore replied.

So guys any clues on who this famous beauty "Verruca" Looks like," Yulie asked in a curious tone.

Sadly, I think I have an idea," Kara said.

Really, you do," Yulie asked

Hm, why sadly," I asked Kara.

Well you'll see when we get there," Kara replied

So will she be tall, short medium," I said.

Like Kara said we'll see now let's go to the oasis," Leonard said.

As we proceeded onward towards the oasis town we began to get more and more curious of what the love letter.

So this is how people express their love for one another? Wow normally where I come from you would just tell the person you liked that you love them and then be joined together," I said.

O really? That doesn't sound so bad actually. You sure have weird customs where you come from Will. So where are you from anyway," Kara asked.

O that's right your new so I never told you. I'm from a place called Lagonia. Due far south well past faria," I said to Kara.

Lagonia, isn't the city of furious warrior's had almost been wiped out by a hoard of monsters 15 years ago," Kara asked.

Wow you actually know you're his pretty well. Good thing is we Lagonia's never give up," I said

SO were you fighting in that battle too," Kara asked.

Hahaha o no I was only 5 years old when that happened," I told her.

O wow so your 20 years old," Kara asked.

Yup, I'm a lot older than you think," I said to Kara.

Wow just as old as I am. Now we have something in common little man *giggle*," Kara said

What little? I'm taller than you blondy," I said in an angry tone.

Aw is the little baby all mad now," Kara said to further make me angry.

Grrrrr whatever," I said in a pouting motion.

Wow you may be 20, but you're still as immature as a kid," Kara said as she was really trying to get under my skin.

I'm not listing blah blah blah," I said trying to tune Kara out.

*giggle* I must admit it is rather fun toying with you," Kara said to me.

I slightly heard what she said and reacted: Well next time we have a dance together make sure you don't try to kill me ok," I asked Kara.

*giggle* Well aren't you just the charmer. I'll try my best," Kara said.

Charmer, N-no I'm not," I said as I began to blush. (I really don't get complimented back at home. I did by certain people, but most of the kids hated me for being the chief's son because they chief's son always got the best toys. Back then that's all that matter to the kids. Luckily out of all those kids 4 of them had become my friends. But we'll save that story for some other time.)

Aw and look at those checks. So bright red and full of embarrassment," Kara said.

Grrrrr whatever," I said as I stomped off in embarrassment.

As I walked ahead with Leonard and Eldore, Kara had now been walking with Yulie. Kara then began talking to Yulie.

So what's the deal with this little group of yours," Kara asked Yulie.

Well we are all looking for the princess of balandor "Princess Cisna" who had been kidnapped by the magi as they destroyed the kingdom and killed the king," Yulie explained

….. so the magi have their hands on everything now, First this princess and now my sister. They must be stopped," Kara said as she clutched her fist.

Don't worry Kara we will save your sister. You'll see," Yulie says as she places her right hand on her left muscle as she tried to encourage Kara.

Thank you Yulie, now let's go," Kara said as she is now encouraged to go and save her sister.

After finally making it to the oasis town, we came to see a pond with crystal clear water and palm trees. It was something to see, but we all wondered where this beauty is. As we were just about to split up and look for this beauty the pond of water had began to bubble and bubble.

Um what is this-," Leonard said while trembling under the vibrations.

I have no idea, but it's getting worse," I said.

Is it a monster," Yulie asked.

As the 3 of us tried to figure out who/what was making this earthquake the pond's water had erupted upward into the air. Leonard's eyes stayed fixated on the spring of water. As the water began to fall a huge frog like creature appeared. The creature was a giant and was a bright pinkish color.

Ewwwwwww that is the ugliest monster ever. Let's scare it off before "it" scares off the beauty," I said as I looked on in disgust.

Yeah let's go," Leonard said as he drew sword. Yulie had also drawn her bow and I brought forth my ebony and emerald sword to the party. As we were getting ready attack Eldore put his forearm in front of our path and said: Stay your blades. I think this creature may be Verruca," Eldore said.

What! Are you serious," I asked Eldore

Please tell me you're joking," Leonard asked Eldore

Well if this is Verruca then is guess it's your time to give her the letter Leonard," Yulie said as she patted Leonard on the back.

Wait wha? Why me," Leonard asked Yulie.

Well because you have the note first of all. Secondly, you're the leader here it would be better for you to do it," Yulie said.

Ugh you sound like those 2 frogs from albana," Leonard said.

What," Yulie yelled as she was mad at the fact Leonard had compared her to a frog.

Hahahahaha Go on Leonard and give her the message," I said to Leonard as I pushed him with one hand. Leonard started to tumble over his feet as I pushed him to hard.

Oops sorry Leo," I said to Leonard as he is now standing in front of Verruca. Leonard presents the letter to her and is taken by the tongue of the so called "Beauty".

Ugh I think I may be sick," I said as I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that a man would fall in love with…. This thing.

Shut it Will! I get she isn't the most beautiful or even remotely close to that in our eyes, but this is love were talking about so zip it," Yulie said to me.

Well yeah you're right. Love is love and it has no boundaries," I said in a new tone of the situation.

Good come back Will," Yulie said.

As the giant pink frog began to read the letter her eyes began to shine and the love began to blossom.

Well, by her reaction the love letter has spark an interest in her," Eldore said.

y-you think so," Leonard asked.

Huh," was the only thing Yulie could say as she was still confused.

Ok so does she like the Don now or what? Maybe we ask this lady what she would like to do," I said. As I was getting ready to ask the question, the pink frog did a flip in the air and back into the pond.

So is that IT," I asked in a confused tone.

I'm guessing so. Let's head back," Leonard said.

Yeah this desert is murder on my skin," Yulie said.

Hold on a moment. It seems like she resurfacing," Eldore said.

As the water started to rise up, the pink frog emerged from the water once again. She sticks out her tongue and on it was another letter.

Look, she wrote a letter back," Yulie said.

Leonard slowly made his way up to the pink frog to retrieve to letter and he succeeds in doing so.

I do believe she wants this delivered to the Don," Eldore said as the pink frog started to sink into the water inch by inch with waving good bye.

Ewwwww does anyone else have cold sheever going up their spine," I asked

No I feel it to," Leonard said.

O good because that was very weird and disturbing. SO let's just get this letter to Phibianacci and fast," I said.

Indeed. Let us see if this will suffice as a token of appreciation for an audience," Eldore suggested.

15 Minutes later, back in Albana.

As we finally made it back to the palace we were halted by our 2 favorite slimy duo of frogs.

Oi! Back so soon are we? Did you deliver our little message to beauty then," Frog 1 asked. Leonard handed over the letter from Verruca to the frogs and they began to read.

Ooh, very nice I suppose we owe you mates," Frog 2 said.

Yeah a meeting between us and the big boss," Yulie said with authority.

Well as much as I'd like to let ya in um…. Things have well "changed"," the second frog said.

Yeah um ya see. , the boss's wife found out about the letter and um is," Before the first frog could finish his sentence I had interrupted on purpose and said.

Let me guess the "Mrs." is now feeding Phibianacci the riot act and is beginning to get violent right," I asked.

Well yeah that be spot on mate. Say how did you know," asked the second frog.

O I just know someone who has been through the same thing," I responded. As we all began to get more and more irritated the frogs got an idea.

Hang on it got it. Maybe this lot could find some way to get the boss out of trouble," the second frog said.

Well it's worth a shot. Alright go on in then," The first frog said as he pointed towards the door.

The doors behind them began to open slowly and reviled a beautiful hallway with gold on the walls. Candles lit, weapons and shields on the walls and armor displays everywhere. Then as we entered the main chamber we laid our eyes upon a large purple frog with a weird hat on being yelled at by a small light green frog in what appeared to be wearing a bath robe and towel on her head.

Ribbit ribbit ribbit ribbit," Yelled the small green frog.

N-no no you don't understand Anura, my sweet, my precious! Do have a heart. A man needs to have a dream sometime it makes life worth living but I still love you best," Said the apologetic purple frog.

As the purple frog went on and on about this that and the other the green frog seems to have been made angrier the more he talked.

Oi! You lot get goin. Can't you see we're busy," The first frog said. Leonard and Yulie were so surprised to see Phibianacci and his wife like the way they were. Their jaws had dropped.

Wow so that's the don? It all makes since now. Now I can say for sure that this is a love triangle going on. Too bad his getting busted for being an unfaith jerk," I said as I place my hand under Leonard and Yulie's jaws and closed it shut.

Leonard, Yulie close your mouths. You'll catch flies like that," I said.

Wait hang on we can use these lot. Hey wait a tick looks like we got some messengers from that bird Verruca," Announced the second frog.

Huh," Yulie said in a confused tone.

What," Leonard said just as confused as Yulie.

O didn't see this coming," I said as I had a beat of sweat coming down the side of my face. The Don's wife hears the announcement made by the frog and turns her sights on us and gives a small ribbit of confusion.

Look h'ere you lot. The boss already told your bird that he couldn't accept the offer of marriage, no matter how desperately she needs and wants him. So get to stepin," The second frog said. Phibianacci hears this also and decides to play along.

Wha, you brought a message? Alrite then giv it here," The second frog said. The second frog now begins to recite a poem completely out of nowhere. As we listened to his poem I had to give credit where credit is due.

Wow these guys sure can make a dull moment lively. Plus their pretty good actors," I said to myself in my mind. Leonard is kinda of embarrassed to see this lie unfolding right in front of his eyes. Yulie stood completely still while holding one of her arms with her other arm as did Eldore while having a look on his face that would say (O please for the love of all the gods stop). Kara had just been standing still for a while.

And there you have it in a nutshell. SO boss, you only ever placed your art in your misses hands right," frog 1 said. Phibianacci shook his head in agreement.

Course, that's what's called devotion. You two boys could learn a thing or 2 from the boss ere when you tie the knot someday with your lady friends one day," Frog 2 said.

What? I don't think so," Leonard asked.

Hahaha wow ok I guess we could," I said knowing how incredibly shallow their attempts were to make Phibianacci look like a good man… or frog. had walked up to Leonard and gave a small ribbit.

Aw Leonard I think she likes you," I said making Leonard more uncomfortable than he already is.

Ewww shut up will," Leonard said as he was leaning back so 's face doesn't touch him. then walks over towards Yulie and gives her a ribbit.

Ummmm," Yulie mumbled. Finally made her way to me and gave me a ribbit.

Hello," I said as I stood my ground with her nose on my gut. But she then walks past Kara and turns around and walks away while ribbiting to herself. The Misses walks to Phibianacci's side and gives a loud Ribbit scaring him and walks out of sight.

O bloody hell! That was close boss," Frog one said.

Your quick thinking saved the day….. For that I owe you nothing short of my life," Phibianacci said.

Nice job mate," frog 1 said.

Nah, don't thank me thank this lot," frog 2 said, as Leonard presented the letter to Phibianacci. The don then said.

Ohh, indeed I shall! From what I am told, you are the ones who delivered my message to the beauty of the oasis, isn't that correct. Well I must thank you all. So let us see what she wrote me.

Hang on boss I'll read it," Frog 1 said as he snatched the letter from Leonard. As he began to read the letter, the words were beginning to hurt Phibianacci. The reason why is because the beauty could not leave the water for if she did she would surely die of dehydration.

I sorry boss, Frog 1 said to Phibianacci. Phibianacci then begins to freak out and deny what he was just told.

No, you liar! She couldn't have said those things! We were meant to be together," Phibianacci screamed after a waterfall of tears burst from his eyes. We literally had to use our forearms as shields from his heavy tears.

I'm sorry big guy, but that's love. It's just one woman well frog woman whatever. I'm sure there are plenty more where she came from. Just make sure you don't put all your eggs into one person. If you know what I mean," I said to try and calm him down but it only made things worse for us.

Wait-a-go Will," Yulie said she punched my arm.

OW! I was just trying to help," I said as I rubbed my arm in pain.

After Phibianacci regained his composure he began to speak. Alas, I fear I've shown our guests a rather embarrassing display, for which I am deeply sorry. Not only did you help me with my love letter problem, you have also rescued me from domestic disaster. I am truly in your debt. Tell me, what do you wish? Say it and I shall make it so if it is within my power," Phibianacci said.

As Leonard looked at Yulie, she gave him a nod of the head signaling "Yes". Then Leonard turned to me and got a similar reaction, a head nod from me. This told Leonard that we could finally ask the question.

Could we get passes for the south gate? We're trying to go to the ruins," Leonard said

Several passes to the south gate, you could at least asked for some gold as well. That is a simple request my short little friend," Phibianacci said.

Alright! Sounds good," Leonard said with a fist pump in the air. Yulie now has a smile on her face. She now knows we can get through the desert with delay now. I also had a smile on my face. I was happy that we could now stop running around and around giving love letters to everyone and save the kingdom.

However, I must say passes for the south gate are hardly enough for a reward. I dare wonder what else I could offer you. O I have the perfect idea. As I have been informed you have a long road ahead of you. No doubt you carry weapons with you at all times to fend off unwanted enemies. So I propose this, I make more powerful weapons for you this I swear. To better fend for yourselves," Phibianacci said.

Really, that's so cool. Could you take pieces of metal and infuse them one weapon," I asked the Don.

Why certainly my boy. Give me the pieces of metal and your weapon and I shall begin the fusion," Phibianacci said.

I had taken out some heavy black shards that looked familiar to Leonard and Yulie. Hey Will what are those black shards you have there?

Yeah they look familiar. Like something or someone we fought," Yulie said as she picks up a piece of the shards I had collected.

William are those scraps of metal from the black knight's armor? They resemble his armor all too well," Eldore asked.

Hey Eldore finally got it. Yup when we were fighting back in the tunnels I saw Leonard break off some of his armor when he hit him with that outburst of power. I also noticed that my attacks weren't hurting him at all. My sword is made from the hardest rocks and metal in the land, Emeralds and Ebony stones. So I thought to myself "What if my sword had some of the knight's power infused into my sword"," I said as I felt like a genius.

O I see what you're doing that's really smart will," Leonard said to me.

Wow a sword fused with the power of the black knight. Sounds like it will be powerful. Let's see how it looks," Yulie said as she was eager to find out what fusion is.

I am also intrigued by this weapon fusion. Let's get on with it," Eldore said.

I tapped my necklace with my index and middle fingers and my sword appear in my hands. I gave them both my sword and the black shards to Phibianacci and he placed them into his mouth.

HEY! What are you doing," I yelled as I was steady growing angry.

Why did he eat will's sword? Isn't that dangerous for his mouth," Yulie asked.

Hey spit it out before you choke on the sword," Leonard said.

Oi! Keep quite you lot. Boss Phibianacci is working hard to fuse your weapon with those little pebbles you're brought 'em," Frog 1 says.

What, he's fuses them in his mouth," I asked in a confused tone.

Ugh you might wanna wash your sword after this will," Leonard told me.

Yeah and scrub really hard. Because who knows what this guy eats," Yulie said.

What an unusual way to bind weapons together. Well I guess beggars can't be choosers," Eldore said.

As Phibianacci puffed up one check and then the other he finally pulled out my brand new board sword. And here you are young man. One brand new sword primed, ready and fit for a king," Phibianacci said.

Wow, this is excellent. It's so light I feel like I can hold it with one finger," I said looking at my sword. It had gone from green around the edges and the middle of the sword black to majority black due to the fact that the mineral came from the black knight. But there was green still in the sword. In a weird form of design my sword only had one different color on it and it resembled the knight's crest on Leonard's ark.

Whoa look at that. It looks just like that design on your ark thingy Leonard," Yulie said.

O yeah it does. I wonder why," Leonard said.

Well seeing as thou it came from Ebonwings your sword must have somehow taken some of the power from the Knight's core and now is infused with your sword. That was indeed a brilliant idea William," Eldore said.

Wow thank you Eldore. I couldn't have gotten this without Leonard's help. I can wait to try this out," I said as I recognized a black and green button on the handle of the sword. It was the small magic orb which allowed me to change my sword to my necklace.

Wow you even got the magic orb part right. Thanks ," I said as I bowed to him.

You are ever welcome young man. But I am afraid I must tell you out the binding fee. You see fusing weapons is now small task. It leaves me completely drained. So in the name of business I must keep my gold flow flowing to maintain a strict balance between myself and the people of albana. I promise to keep the price as reasonable as possible," Phibianacci said.

O no need to explain how much will that be mister Phibianacci," I asked.

What type of thanks is that? Asks us for help, gets into trouble, asks for more help and tells us we need to pay for our reward. How selfish can you be," Leonard said.

Leonard! Shut it or else we may not get those passes you idiot," Yulie whispered to Leonard.

That will be 20,000 G's my good man," Phibianacci told me.

Leonard and Yulie's jaws drop further than before. After hearing the words "I promise to keep the price as low as possible" it's like he had prepared this whole plan out. 20,000 gold? That's crazy," Leonard said as he's trying to comprehend how unbelievable the price is.

Ok now I'm agreeing with Leonard. What type of thanks is that," Yulie says.

Guys it's ok, here you go Mr. Phibianacci," I said as I handed a bag filled 20,000 plus gold inside of it.

My o my so I see you have plenty of money don't we. It was good doing business with you good sir. O and if you ever wish to bind anything else know that I have binding stores everywhere in the continent," Phibianacci said to me.

You to sir and I will check those out," I said as I grabbed Phibianacci's hand and waved it up and down

Wow Will how much money do you carry on you anyway," Leonard asked.

Geez Leo why do you wanna know? That's kind of my business short stuff," I said to Leonard as I patted his head.

Yeah Leonard let will do his business," Yulie said as she then skipped towards me as I walked away from Phibianacci. Hey will so what do you have a job or something, because that's a lot of coin to carrying around. You should be careful. I can't protect you and save the princess at the same type.

O yes I have 3 jobs actually, miner, hunter and wine maker. And thank you for your concern I really appreciate it," I said to Yulie.

O your welcome. But wow 3 jobs, sounds stressful. I'm amazed you manage to stay sane," Yulie said.

Well it's all about time management," I said to Yulie.

Yeah that's true. I'm to lazy to get up in the morning anyway. I swear it's like I wake up with dizziness on the brain," Yulie says to me.

Hahahah I know how that feels," I said.

*Ahem* now that we have obtained what we came for shall we be on our way,"  
Eldore said.

Yeah. We need to hurry and save Cisna," Leonard said in a excited voice.

Your right Leonard good by mister Phibianacci," I said.

Best of luck to you my young adventurous friends. Please due come back soon," Phibianacci said

We have now lifted the temple of the don and our now proceeding towards the south gate. That Phibianacci is quite um a….. Unique character isn't he," Yulie said.

I suppose you could say that yes," Kara said.

Well with his help we can now bind our weapons together to better prepare ourselves for the fights ahead," Eldore said. Once I heard Eldore say bind I pulled out my new Sword I decided to call "Ebon Wing's Fang" as proof of binding. I believe we should better prepare ourselves for the battles ahead," Eldore said.

Right, let's head into the shops," Leonard said and nodded in agreement.

Part 1 End.


End file.
